


The Boy Next Door

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire alarm goes off AGAIN and you end up meeting a Hottie McHotterson</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Next Door

You were annoyed. This was the 6th time the fire alarm had gone off that month. You and the other tenants filed quickly outside and you went to your usual corner. You weren't paying attention so when that rock stumbled into your way and tripped you? You were definitely going to get revenge on it. You heard a laugh come out from seemingly nowhere. you looked up and saw a man, a quite gorgeous man in his boxers.

He offered you a hand, you took it and he pulled you up. 

"Clumsy much?" He smirked. You brushed the dirt from your nightgown "I'll have you know that rock just appeared" you crossed your arms.

He laughed his god like laugh and stuck his hand out. Apartment 4C" you smiled "Apartment 5B" you shook his hand. "Why have I never seen you?" He crossed his arms. You shrugged and he shook his head, " I would have remembered your face" you blushed lightly. "I stay inside and watch marathons, I've got no time for real life" he laughed "what do you watch that is so important" you smiled wide "Supernatural and Doctor who, let's be real, Sherlock hurts too much to watch" he stared at you intently, looking you up and down, you felt anxious under his gaze. 

Just then the Firemen announced that the people who lived on floors C and up had to find somewhere else to stay, they wanted to make sure it was safe. Several people groaned and walked away. 4C sighed "well looks like I need to call my brother" he groaned when he realized his pants were upstairs with his phone. You looked down. "If you want you um, you can stay at my place tonight" you offered "you can sleep on the couch" he smiled. "That's very kind of you" he linked arms with you "lead the way 5B" you both laughed, "it's Y/N" you started walking with him "my names James" he walked into the building " But you can call me Bucky" you walked up the stairs. "Alright Bucky" 

So you may have forgotten the mess on the couch. Blankets and pillows everywhere. Bucky smiled "were you having one of the infamous marathons" you blushed, "psh whaat, what-what gave you that idea." He picked up a few pillows and threw them on the couch. "Thanks again" he laid down "its no problem, really" you threw a blanket over him and he curled up. 

" Goodnight, Y/N" 

"Goodnight Bucky" you blew a kiss and walked into your room. You flopped on the bed and squealed into a pillow, you pulled your blanket up around your shoulders and sighed happily. 

 

It was three days later and it still wasn't okay to go back to the apartments. Bucky had to call into work and say he couldn't get into his apartment. They reluctantly believed it.

Bucky laid on the couch and sighed. You looked up from your book and took off your glasses,

"something wrong?" You got up and laid next to him, something you two had been doing a lot. He wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in your neck "I just miss clean boxers" he laughed. "I mean I'm lucky I had just changed them but I need new ones" you laughed and rolled your eyes. 

"Do you want me to go buy you some new ones? It's no trouble" he smiled and kissed your cheek, "I'd love that,I'll pay you back" you got up and put on a hoodie over your tank top. "You don't have to, it's okay" you grabbed your wallet and keys and walked to the door "I'll be back, don't ruin anything or I'll kill you and watch out for Jerry. I haven't seen him in a few days" you were about to walk out "who's Jerry?" he sat up,

"my snake" you smiled and shut the door. 

You came back to a clean apartment, a snake in his cage and lunch on the counter. You smiled and set the bag on the counter.

Bucky walked in with a towel around his waist. "You're back" he smiled and kissed your cheek.

"And I see you've brought me a present" he pulled out his boxers and rolled his eyes "cheetah print? Where the hell did you find these" you burst out laughing and threw a pair of basketball shorts at him

"if I'm going to spend my money I'm going to enjoy it" you grabbed a sandwich and walked to the couch. "You found Jerry?" You took a bite and moaned slightly, it was good.

He changed behind the counter and walked out "he was in the cabinet where you keep your shampoo, nearly gave me a heart attack" he shook his hips and spun around for you. You laughed harder than you had in a while.

"Looking good soldier" you snickered and he smacked his butt "I think I'm liking these" you shook your head as he put on the basketball shorts and sat next to you.

"How's my doll doing hm?" He took a bite from your sandwich and you pouted. "I was fine until someone decided to take my sandwich" he put his arm around you and you brought your knees to your chest.

"James" you looked up, he looked down and held you closer.

"What Is is sweetheart?" He looked concerned. "What are we? Because we act like a couple but we just met and we haven't even gone on a date" you bit your lip.

He smiled and kissed your head "I'd like it if you'd agree to be mine Y/N, but if it's too soon I'd understand" you got quiet and didn't say anything for a while.

After 15 minutes he leaned forward and grabbed the remote, he was flipping through channels when he got to the music channel. He smiled and stood up, "you don't have to answer now, but if I could just have this one dance with you" you blushed slightly "yeah sure why not" you stood up and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"You know I really do appreciate you taking me in, you didn't have to. I'm sorry if I'm ever a burden" you smacked his chest, "you'll never be a burden, you've done nothing but be a perfect gentleman" he put his hands on your hips and smiled.

"Thank you Y/N" you laid your head on his chest

"Anytime Bucky."

 

After twirling and laughing to the song photograph by Ed Sheeran you decided to take a shower. You made him promise he wouldn't come in unless it was an emergency, so when he came in and shoved your phone at you, you panicked.

 

"U-uh hi mom" you stuttered, you sighed loudly as Bucky leaned against the counter.

"No I don't have a date for Melissa's wedding" Bucky snickered and you stuck your tongue out

"mom I'm in the shower I gotta go" you rolled your eyes "yes I'll call you back, love you too" you hung up and handed it back to him.

"so who's wedding is this?" He opened up candy crush and sat on the floor, you rinsed your hair and grabbed your sponge

"my step-sisters" you poured the vanilla scented wash on the sponge and started scrubbing.

"Her wedding is this weekend and I don't have a date or a dress" you finished and rinsed off. Bucky looked up confused

"wait you're her sister but not in her wedding?" You managed to balance on one leg and start shaving the other.

"She doesn't exactly like me" you rinsed it off and started on the other.

"Is her husband hot?" He looked back down at the game and you laughed "he's okay, he's got nothing on you though" you rinsed your leg and put in conditioner.

"So if I was to be your date and make you look good" he smirked "that would shut her up" you poked your head out "you would do that?" He nodded

"Oh definitely"

 

You were in the mall and he was standing outside the changing room. He had borrowed a shirt and some flip flops from your neighbor Clint, you owed him some muffins.

You came out in a high low dress. It was blue and had a rhinestone sweetheart neckline. You spun around "should I go sleeveless" you looked in mirror

Bucky bit his lip "I think you look perfect like that, but we'd have to do something with your hair" you went back to change.

You looked in the mirror again and blushed. You had been thinking about what Bucky asked and seeing how he looked at you really made you want to be the only girl he looked at like that.

After shopping for heels and settling on a blue pair with more rhinestones on the front then getting Bucky an all black outfit that was clean and slick you decided to take a food break and go get lunch.

You guys decided to get subway, after eating you begged bucky to take you to Barnes and Noble, after a few eye rolls and a nerd or two thrown around he agreed.

When you got there you ran straight to the James Patterson section and sat on the floor. Bucky sat next to you and leaned against the bookshelf. You took your glasses from your little bag and started paging through one of his many novels.

Bucky smiled to himself. He loved when you got serious about something. You looked so concentrated yet so calm and at peace, it was like he'd known you for years. You leaned over and pecked his lips. "You're staring darling" you got up and ran to another one of your favorite authors sections, he got up and followed you.

"We're gonna be here for a while" Bucky laughed to himself. 

After an hour bucky dragged you out of the store. You pouted when he paid for the 7 books and pouted even more when he made you leave.

He was driving home when he looked over at you "Cheer up Y/N" I don't like when my doll is sad" you tried not to smile but you couldn't help it.

You took one of his hands and stared out of the window. Come Saturday everything was going to change. You were going to show your sister that you weren't a loser. 

It was 8pm when you got home. You took the bags to your room and hung the clothes up carefully. Bucky walked in slowly he had a frown on his face and you were worried. Bucky smiled halfheartedly "my apartment is safe now" your heart sank. You knew it was going to happen, but you didn't want him to go. "That's awesome" you put on the biggest smile you could muster.

He hugged you tightly. "I'll be just upstairs baby girl don't worry" you hugged back and whimpered slightly when he let go after a while. He left the room, said goodbye to Jimmy and went up to his apartment.

You laid on the couch in a bundle of blankets and grabbed Jimmy. "We'll be okay without him" you smiled. He's only upstairs.

You turned on Doctor Who but couldn't concentrate. He was on your mind and you didn't think he was going to leave. You sighed and shut off the TV. You might as well just sleep right? You stared at the ceiling until 1am and finally fell asleep. 

You woke up to a banging on your door. You got up and answered it. It was your landlord.

" Y/N I'm really sorry to bug you, but we've found mold in other houses on this floor and-

You knocked on apartment 4C's door. Bucky looked at you and your suitcase along with a carrier for Jimmy.

"Okay wait Y/N start from the beginning again" you groaned and hung up your dress in his very nice closet "there's mold in my house because of some reason and I had to leave so I came here because you're slightly cool." Bucky laughed and pulled you down into his bed. "I'm happy to have you back so soon" he kissed your cheek and hugged you tightly. You smiled, "I have something I wanna tell you" 

"WHY DO THEY MAKE THESE THINGS SO SMALL" Bucky yelled out in frustration when he tried to open the little clasp to your necklace.

You laughed and took it from his hands. "let's forget the necklace" you wrapped your arms around his neck. He held your waist, "take it with and have your mother do it, you've gotta be there early anyway" you pouted remembering the fact your sister called at the last minute to beg you to come early.

Bucky smiled. "Don't worry I'll be waiting right outside for you honey. It'll be fun" you kissed him and sighed.

"If you say so"

Walking in holding Bucky's hand was a mistake. Your mother rushed over and asked "who this handsome young man was" Bucky beamed and proudly and announced he was your boyfriend. You blushed and just about died when your mother asked if you'd had sex yet. You walked into the room where your sister was and found her staring in a mirror. She smiled at you.

"How do I look?" She laughed slightly,

" I can't believe I almost let that whore be in the wedding" you sat in a chair and poured her a glass of wine

"what happened?" 

She began to tell you the story of how her best friend and maid of honor had snuck into her soon to be husband's bachelor party and tried to sleep with him. She tried all night but he got away from her every time, when she had found out she immediately kicked her out of her life and now she was short a maid of honor. She then began to apologize for everything. She said sorry and she really did love you. You stood up and set your glass down.

"Where's the dress" 

Bucky smiled as you walked down the Isle in a beautiful flowing light lavender dress. It fit you very nicely and showed off your smooth curves. After the ceremony you took pictures with the wedding party and your sister pulled you aside. She hugged you tightly and thanked you profusely. You smiled

" it's what family does"

You had been dancing all night with your sister and Bucky and you were tired. He definitely knew his swing dances! But when photograph came on and you stood up from Bucky's lap you definitely had enough left for this last song. He held you close and you danced slowly. You smiled to yourself, you were falling in love with a man you had met a few weeks ago and maybe that wasn't so bad. Bucky had his cousin live in his apartment while he stayed with you. You didn't want to be apart anymore. He was everything you had ever wanted and you weren't giving that up. 

On December 21st 3 years after you started dating he asked you to marry him and you cried out a yes. You knew this was definitely the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with and when you read those vows two years later? you didn't mind that fire alarm going off so much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my longest fic and I remember writing it on my phone in smemo and it was 21 little pages so that's a lot


End file.
